Calvin, Hobbes, and Kim Possible
by Futuramakid
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes x KP crossover. It takes place between Kim's first mission in A Sitch in Time Past and Crush. Kim is settling into real missions, but still babysitting on the side . What happens when Rosalyn quits, and Kim is hired to babysit Calvin?


Calvin, Hobbes, and Kim Possible.

By Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Calvin and Hobbes or Kim Possible. Heck, I don't own anything.

A/N: This story takes place between Kim's first mission in A Sitch in Time Past and Crush. Kim is settling into real missions, but still babysitting on the side for a bit of cash.

"That is IT! I have had it with your kid! I QUIT!" screamed the blonde girl, as she stormed out the door.

"Wait, Rosalyn!" the man said, "I'll double your pay!"

No response came.

"Well, we're out of babysitters willing to try now," his wife said.

"Not exactly," he said, "there's one thing I saw on a flyer..."

He pulled a piece of yellow paper from his pocket.

"Kim Possible, I can do anything," his wife read, "well, if you think she can do it..."

"Listen, honey, if she can't, nobody can," he said, "this girl is moving up. She's actually saved lives. If she can't handle him, I think we're in trouble."

Two days later...

"Kim, we've got a hit on the babysitting side," Ron said.

"Who this time? The Turner twins again?" Kim asked.

"No," Ron said, "it's for the Wattersons."

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of them," Ron said, "they're infamous in the babysitting circle. Their kid, Calvin, he's like possessed or something! Every babysitter to enter that house has regretted it upon leaving. He's an impossible kid, Kim."

"Impossible? Check the name," Kim said, "when is it?"

"Tonight," Ron said.

That night...

Kim and Ron arrived at the Wattersons' house. She rang the bell.

"Oh, hello, Kim," Mrs. Watterson said.

"I hope you don't mind I brought my friend along," Kim said, "If what I hear about Calvin is true, I'll need a bit of backup."

In a kid's room upstairs, a stuffed tiger and a boy had their ears to the ground.

"A new babysitter, huh?" Calvin said, eavesdropping on the downstairs conversation, "you know what that means, Hobbes?"

He looked to the tiger beside him.

"This," Hobbes said, "means we get a second chance. A chance to have one like us, a--"

"It means war, Hobbes," Calvin said.

"Calvin," Hobbes said, "are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure," Calvin said, putting on his cape.

Down from the rooftops, followed by a tiger, leaped Stupendous Man!

"You must be Calvin," Kim said.

"I know not what you speak of citizen, I am Stupendous Man!" Calvin said.

"Of course you are," Kim said, "and I'm a superhero too."

"Well, you gotta admit, KP, you come close," Ron said to her, "I mean, you HAVE saved lives before.

"Really?" Calvin said.

"Really," Kim said.

An odd beeping went off in her backpack.

She thought a moment, and then remembered.

"Oh, yeah, the Kimmunicator," she said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a device about the size of a Game Boy.

"Prototype Kimmunicator working okay?" Wade said over it.

"Of course, Wade. But, that's not why you called, is it?" Kim said.

"No. We have a break in by Drakken and Shego at a government facility about 40 miles out of town," Wade informed her.

"One problem, Wade. I'm stuck babysitting Calvin Watterson," Kim said.

"Kim, you have to find some way. It won't look good to have you ignoring something so close," Wade said.

"Take him with us," Ron suggested.

"Ron, think seriously. A first grader. On a mission. With supervillains. I'll never get hired for babysitting again!" Kim said.

"Oh, come on. At his age, I would've killed to do something like this," Ron said.

Calvin latched himself onto the idea.

"And besides," Calvin said, "you're not taking a first grader, you're taking STUPENDOUS MAN!"

"Fine," Kim said, "but you have to stay hidden. Out of the villains sight. You and Ron only come out if I'm in danger."

"Got it," Calvin said. He turned to the stuffed tiger. "Isn't this exciting, Hobbes? We get to go be real heroes!"

As soon as Kim and Ron turned away, Hobbes replied, "Yeah, and you know what they say: The hero always gets the girl!"

"Hobbes, that's disgusting," Calvin replied.

"Come on, you two," Kim said.


End file.
